A Fresh Perspective
by accio-feels
Summary: Irene Adler awakes to find herself in Molly Hooper's body with limited knowledge on the woman and no idea of what's caused this. When Molly wakes up, she's in a stunning house with a woman waiting for her. Molly learns that she's going to have to play the part of a dominatrix. Can the two opposites make this situation work, whilst dealing with the pesky Holmes boys?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the purr and felt a cat walking on her, a cat that she did not possess. Irene Adler shrieked as the creature rubbed its face against hers.

"Get off," she yelled, pushing the thing away from her. She froze as she realised she didn't recognise the location.

The room was a ghastly shade of pink, decorated with cats. There was a small wardrobe against the wall opposite the door and the bed pressed against the wall facing the door. The cat hissed as she stood up, almost stepping on its tail. She ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised the hair was too thin to be her own. She looked down at her body and gasped. She looked like a child! Irene was wearing a pink, frilly night gown.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered.

She couldn't help but notice that her voice was softer and quieter than usual. The sweet voice rolled off her tongue like honey.

Irene walked over to the door, stumbling a few times. She wasn't used to these legs and she felt stupid. When she opened the door, she found a dingy flat with old furniture scattered around. There was a bottle of wine on the coffee table and an abandoned glass on the couch. She popped her head into the kitchen and grimaced. Like the rest of the flat, it was old and grimy. The owner had done her best, but it wasn't _the _best.

After a few minutes, Irene opened the bathroom door, revealing the cramped, spotless room. There was nothing on the bench except a toothbrush and toothpaste. She looked up into the mirror and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her was the frumpy Molly Hooper, the one Sherlock insisted was just the pathologist and nothing more. Molly was gorgeous, but nothing compared to Irene's beauty. Besides, her frumpy clothes and childish appearance brought down Molly's attractiveness.

"For God's sake," Irene muttered, crossing her arms. "What the hell is going on?"

With a sigh, she opened a draw and found a black eyeliner pencil, some blush, a tacky red lipstick, and a tube of mascara. Rolling her eyes, Irene took them out and attempted to make herself look less childish. She framed her eyes with the pencil, applied some mascara, put the smallest amount of lipstick on as possible, and looked into the mirror.

"Not half bad," she said, admiring her creation.

She made her way back to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. All the clothes inside were frumpy clothes that would shield her body and make her breasts look smaller than they already were.

If Irene had her credit card with her, she'd go out right now and buy some flattering clothes. To her dismay, she was stuck with Molly's mediocre possessions. Irene frowned as she pulled out one of the few dresses. It was black and did not look like Molly could pull it off. It was a very tight dress that made Irene cringe. The length did not suit it at all.

She decided it was the best she had and she took it out before looking for a strapless bra to accompany it. Irene opened a box in the wardrobe containing bras.

"Oh dear God. This has to be a nightmare. How can anyone live like this?" Irene wondered aloud.

* * *

Irene admired her work after half an hour. She had rehemmed the dress and it looked manageable. She decided to wear a cardigan over her dress so as to hide the bra straps. Irene, unlike Molly, was not a tacky person.

Looking mildly attractive, Irene wanted to show off Molly's attractiveness somewhere, preferably get an opinion from someone who is rather blunt and will speak their mind. Only one person came to mind.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Sherlock glanced out the window by his desk to see Molly Hooper standing there. They made eye contact and he rolled his eyes as he moved away from the window.

"Answer that, John. It's Molly," he demanded while standing up and fixing his jacket.

The door to 221B Baker Street opened, revealing John Watson smiling down at Molly.

"Morning, Molly."

Irene smiled. "Morning. Is Sherlock available?"

He frowned at her. "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I promise. I just need to talk with him," she told him.

John nodded and moved aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her and they walked up the stairs. Irene continued to assess Molly's influence and social status as they made their way up the stairs. Based on John's easy-going actions and the few things Sherlock had said of Molly, she currently had few friends and was not an influential or important person.

The detective was pacing around the lounge room and his eyes flickered over at Irene when she entered. "Molly. What?" he all but spat.

"I- excuse me?"

Sherlock stopped and his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you here for?"

"Don't use that tone with me," she scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring up at him, forgetting about Molly's stutter around Sherlock.

"My apologies. What do you want, my darling Molly?" he mocked her.

Irene rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock! Have you really forgotten your manners? What would your mother say?"

Sherlock stalked towards her and towered over her. John, meanwhile, stood gobsmacked by the door. "Who do you think you are, Hooper, to lecture me on my manners?"

As Irene's hand made contact with Sherlock's cheek, there was a deafening sound that had John jump. Irene pushed Sherlock backwards.

"How dare you speak like that to me?" she growled back, continuing to push him. "How. Dare. You?"

The back of his knees hit the couch and he fell back into it. He leaned as far back as he could, staring up at Molly, gobsmacked by her change of behaviour. "Molly, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes wide, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your tone has improved," she spat out. She thought for a second about how bullied and harassed Molly was by Sherlock, and Irene knew she couldn't allow that to continue. "I came by to let you know that I won't be working for a while."

"What? Why? You never take holidays. What's with the sudden change? What's happened?" he asked.

Irene couldn't help but feel sorry for Molly. What kind of person doesn't take holidays?

"When has changed ever hurt someone, Holmes?" she asked before turning around and stalking out, leaving the Baker Street boys gobsmacked.

It was only after she had hailed a cab and was on her way to St. Bart's that she realised she had _really _broken out of character. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Molly Hooper was going to die when she found out what Irene had done.

When the cab pulled up at Bart's, Irene paid and walked into the hospital. It only took a few minutes to find the head of pathology.

She knocked on the door and after a few moments, she heard a deep voice call from the other side.

"Yes."

She opened the door to see a large man sitting in his chair, smiling up at her. Irene spotted a golden band around his ring finger and she smiled back at him, sitting opposite.

"Good morning," she said.

"Molly, I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" he asked.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you? How is your wife doing?" Irene asked, cocking her head to the left.

"Yes, yes, alright, I suppose. What can I do for you?" he asked, dismissing her questions and Irene frowned.

"I'm sorry to do this so suddenly, but I was wondering if I'd be able to have the next few weeks off work? There's been a family crisis."

The man sighed and ran his pudgy fingers through his thinning hair. "Well, you never take time off. I suppose I could schedual someone else for a while… Call a few days before you want to return and I'll fit you in again. I hope everything works out," he said.

Irene smiled and touched her hand to her heart. "Thank you so much. I hope I'll be in touch soon."

She stood up and said goodbye before leaving. Irene knew she had to find Molly and they had to work something out.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey, my darling reader!__  
_

_I know what you're thinking: 'whaaat?'_

_Yes, I'm editing 'Fresh Perspective' because I'm not too happy with it and I think that if I edit it more, I'll be more inspired to write it for you all. I'm going through a chapter at a time, and once it's all edited, I'll post the next chapter. I'm going to leave this as 'on hold' because it will be a while before I post the next chapter._

_Muchas gracias, mis amores! x_


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper stretched out like a cat and opened her eyes. With a groan, she looked over at her bedside table, her eyes trying to make out the numbers on her alarm clock.

When she couldn't see them, she sat up and frowned. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised this wasn't her bed. It was too soft and the material was too fine. Molly looked around the room to see it was white. It was bigger than her room, too, and was grander. The wardrobe was large and the cupboard beside it had golden handles.

She swung her legs over the bed and looked down. She wore blue silk pyjamas and there was an 'I' embroidered on the shirt.

"So pretentious," she muttered before freezing.

Molly's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. That wasn't her voice! This wasn't her flat! Something was wrong, _very _wrong!

There was a mirror on the back of the door and Molly walked over to it. She gasped when she saw her refection. She looked so perfect, the epitome of beauty. Molly ran her fingers through her hair. How could she be so beautiful?

She opened the door, trying to get away from the captivating face. Outside, a young woman dressed in a black piece of material that could hardly be called a dress, smiled at her.

"Good morning, Miss Adler," she purred out.

The first thing Molly thought was, _'Either I'm drugged up and Toby is now a female human, or something wrong has gone on. Given the current circumstances, I'm going to go with the latter.'_

"Er, hi…?" Molly muttered, looking around the building. "Where's the bathroom? I'm a bit groggy," she lied, hoping the woman believed her.

Without a word, the lady placed her hand on Molly's lower back and guided her to another door. Molly tried to keep her poker face on, but she didn't know if she was showing her alarm or not.

"Just in there. If you're not feeling too well, I'm more than happy to play nurse for you," the woman told Molly, sliding a finger down Molly's arm.

"Uh, right. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," she replied before slipping into the bathroom.

Molly closed the door and rested against the bench. She splashed some water on her face, but to her dismay, she remained the same. Molly looked up at the mirror against the wall and frowned.

"I can't be this gorgeous."

Molly knew it was impossible to swap bodies with someone, especially someone so attractive. She felt bad for whoevers body this was and whoever had taken over hers. Molly didn't live a fun or glamorous life, unlike this person. Here she was, standing in silk pyjamas, looking like a model with a to-die-for body.

After washing her hands, Molly stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by the woman again. "There's someone here to see you, a Miss Molly Are you expecting her?"

The woman spoke as if Molly was the most important person in the entire world, as if she was everything. She couldn't help but blush at the woman's tone.

"Erm, yes, I was. I'll just get ready, then," she replied.

Miss Adler, the woman Molly thought had taken her body, probably wouldn't want to see herself in her pyjamas, even if she is stunning.

"Would you like some assistance?" the woman asked, snapping Molly from her thoughts.

"Er, yes please."

The duo walked to another room, a room full of clothes. Molly's jaw dropped as she saw how much clothes hung up, waiting for use. She had no idea what clothes would be hanging out in the bedroom (probably fancy pyjamas) but this was really heaven!

"Anything in particular?" the woman asked as she skimmed over the clothes.

Molly hesitated and blinked a few times. "Well, we're old friends from way back, so something appropriate, I suppose."

The woman smirked and nodded before pulling out a few options. She handed them to Molly who looked at the clothes. Oh gosh, they were not very… concealing. Molly cast a look up at the woman who crossed her arms and smirked.

"Go ahead," she said, causing Molly to blush.

"Could, er, you… leave?" she stammered out.

The woman gave her an odd look. "But what if you require assistance? I'm over in the study, arranging your appointments. You know that."

Molly's blush became worse as she realised what was going to happen. She'd have to strip for a stranger and get ready to meet herself. Nonetheless, Molly bit her tongue and changed as fast as possible, not looking up at Miss Adler's assistant at all. Molly didn't want to know what expression the woman had on her face, nor catch her eye while she… well…

After sliding on the dress, the woman took her over to another room. Molly couldn't believe her eyes when she opened the door to reveal a large duchess full of makeup. She was sat down and the woman got started, putting powders and creams over her face. After a few minutes of being prodded and covered in stuff, the woman moved to work on her hair. Molly looked in the mirrors and admired the creation of that woman. If she thought she was the epitome of beauty before- well, nothing could compare to the beauty now.

"Done," the woman said after a few more minutes.

Molly couldn't believe how amazing she looked. "Th-thank you so much," she stuttered out to the woman who wrapped an arm around Molly's waist.

"Not a problem, Miss Adler." She eyed Molly with a hunger in her eyes before stepping aside, seeing Molly's confused and somewhat startled face.

"Where's Molly?" Molly asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Down stairs. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Irene watched the door, hoping to see Kate or herself/Molly soon. After about twenty minutes of waiting, she was starting to get bored. She couldn't leave the room and she couldn't do what she wanted. If Kate were to walk in, things would get awkward and Irene was unsure she could use sex to get her way out of this. After all, she still looked like a tween.

She couldn't help but smile when the devil walked in, bringing Irene/Molly behind her.

"Irene," Irene forced herself to say. "I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" She stood up and walked towards the awkward looking Irene Adler. The girl bit her lip, her wide eyes staring around the room, but it was her awkward toddle in her heels really took the cake. How dare Molly make her look so terrible?

"I know, it's been far too long." Molly retreated from Kate and sent her a smile. "Could you leave us, please?"

Kate nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Molly and Irene to talk.

"Molly Hooper, I swear to God, if you do anything that ruins my reputation, I am going to murder you," Irene threatened.

Molly blushed and nodded. "Well, don't ruin my reputation, either," she mumbled.

After a laugh, Irene shook her head. "When we switch, you're going to be so grateful because I will have Sherlock Holmes waiting on you hand and foot. Now, sweet, what on _earth _can you offer me?"

Molly looked at her feet and bit her lip. "Erm…"

"That's what I thought. Now, Kate, that woman, does not respond well to manners. I know what she likes and it is not manners. Got that, darling?" Irene said, the laughter gone. Again, Molly nodded and shrunk back a bit. "Oh for crying out loud, why did I have to swap with you? You're so meek and shy." Irene pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Look, tell Kate you're going away for a bit, get her to pack some clothes for any and all occasions. We'll need some makeup and supplies. She'll know what that means. If not, just wink. Tell her to e-mail the schedule. We'll regroup at your flat and organise our next plans of attack. I'll run you through your clients and-"

"Wait," Molly interrupted, "clients? What do you do?"

Irene smirked and sat down on the couch again. "I'm a dominatrix."

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Molly looked at the ground and sat down beside Irene, a frown forcing its way on her face.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"And that's why I'm going to teach you! So convenient, actually, because I've got you on holiday leave so I don't have to leave your apartment."

"Erm, shouldn't Kate come as well? She said something about looking after my appointments?" Molly chewed her bottom lip and Irene groaned.

"I don't need her. Tell her to leave some time between each client. Also, have today and tomorrow off. Tell her to reschedule any time convenient for them that matches with us. Move other clients if needed."

Molly wasn't sure what she was doing as she left Irene and went to find Kate. How on earth was she supposed to be rude to someone?

"Wait, how do I talk to Kate?" Molly asked, bitting her lip.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Don't say please or thank you. Treat her as Sherlock treats you. Except for when he bullshits his way to getting your help."

"Er, Kate, I require your assistance," Molly said as she walked into the study.

Kate spun around in the chair and looked over at Molly. "How can I help you, Miss Adler?" she asked.

"I- er, I need you to pack a suitcase for me for any and all occasions. I'll require makeup, too, and supplies. I'll also need you to e-mail me my schedual, leaving time in between each client, and cancelling today and tomorrow. Fit them in as desired," Molly said before turning around, resisting the urge to say 'please'.

"Alright," Kate started. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying with Molly for a bit. I don't want you to escort me."

"Of course, Miss Adler," Kate said and stood up, walking past Molly and to the wardrobe room.

Molly was so glad that was over. She didn't really want to deal with Kate; she made Molly feel uncomfortable.

While Molly watched Kate pack the bag and made sure to get makeup, Irene sat in _Speedy's_ drinking a vanilla latte. She couldn't help but think about the fact that Sherlock was sitting upstairs in his flat, talking to John, maybe Mrs Hudson. She resisted the urge to walk upstairs and talk to Sherlock. After all, she had no reason to be there and he'd probably scorn her.

As she took another sip, the phone in her bag trilled. Irene looked down at it and pulled out the phone.

_I'll be at Bart's in half an hour. –SH_

Irene sighed and stated to text back.

_So? –Molly_

It was only a few moments later when the phone trilled again.

_I'll need you there. –SH._

_I'm not going to Bart's, you idiot. –Molly_

_You have to be there. I need you and no-one else will work with me. –SH_

_That's not my problem. –Molly_

_Please, Molly. I need you. I don't have anyone else. I'll make it worth your while. –SH_

_No. –M_

_I'm leaving Baker Street now. If you're not there in half an hour, don't bother talking to me again. This is a huge case. –SH_

She smirked as she realised he was making his way down the stairs. Irene paid and walked to 221B, waiting outside with her arms crossed.

Half a second later, the door burst open and Sherlock almost ran into her.

"My text specifically said Bart's. What are you doing here, Molly?" Sherlock asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"I was in the area and decided to let you know I will not be at Bart's. You don't seem to understand that," she replied, looking over his shoulder and at John who was rushing down the stairs.

He frowned when he saw her but forced a smile, nonetheless. "Molly, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"Just popped by to make sure Sherlock understood that I am not going to Bart's for a few weeks. If he needs help, he can talk to the other staff at Bart's. I'm not the only one who works there, despite what he may believe."

Sherlock sighed. "Can we talk about this at Bart's?"

With an eye roll, Irene shook her head and looked back at the detective. "We can talk inside or we can talk here. I am not going to Bart's, alright?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and began to fume. He took a deep breath and looked down at her dress. "That is an exquisite dress, Molly. It really flatters you. I like what you've done, makes you look more…" he trailed off, his eyes lazing over her body.

"No."

"Miss Hooper, I'm in a rush and I need you with me," he said, his composure shattered as he got more and more impatient.

"Doctor. It's Doctor Hooper, Mr Holmes. Now, for Christ's sake, don't keep expecting me to drop my entire life and cater to _you! _I'm going to not be at work for a few weeks," Irene said before cupping his chin and squeezing his cheeks. "So, Mr Holmes, don't you dare expect me to come to Bart's until I'm ready to come back. Alright?" The detective tried to struggle out of her grasp but she squeezed tighter and frowned. "Shush shush, Sherlock. Yes or no?"

"Yes, fine."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Molly," he all but spat.

She frowned even further and squeezed his cheeks more. "My name is Doctor Hooper. Try again. Yes, what?"

"Yes, Doctor Hooper," he said through clenched teeth.

Irene dropped her hand and crossed her arms. "Good boy. I'll see you later. Don't try getting me back to Bart's any time soon, darling, or I'll have to teach you a lesson," she told him before turning around and walking back to Molly's flat.

As Irene walked away, John laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day where Molly stands up to herself in such a public display."

Sherlock sighed. "I don't know what just happened but I won't let her do that again."

The Doctor clapped Sherlock's shoulder as the boys walked onto the street. "I'm not sure she'll give you a choice," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly walked into her flat. It was weird seeing it from a new perspective. From this height (her new height added with heels), the room looked both dirty and weird. Is this _really _what her flat looked like? She'd have to clean it while she was in this body to get the flat looking pretty.

As she was thinking about what she was going to have to do, Irene walked in from the bedroom, looking down at the flat. Molly felt embarrassed having Irene looking about around like that. She wasn't superior.

"Hi," she muttered as she closed the front door.

Irene looked up at her and frowned. "Thank god you're here. We have to get started straight away. Kate made sure you had your phone, right?" she asked, as she grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the sofa.

"Er, yes. She forced it into my bra," Molly replied, a small blush on her cheeks.

Instead of responding, Irene flipped the lid and rummaged through. "Kate made some good decisions," she muttered to herself before getting to the bottom and smiling. "Right. Let's begin."

Sherlock paced about 221B Baker Street and sighed.

"I don't think I can handle the morgue without Molly. Everyone else is incompetent, inept and generally self-centred. Honestly, John, I'm tempted to call her and demand that she comes back to the morgue," Sherlock said before looking up to find John.

Of course, the doctor was no-where in sight. He had, in fact, left an hour earlier to go on a date and promised to be back in an hour or two. Sherlock sighed as he remembered John's absence.

With no guidance, and an eccentric mind, there was only one thing for Sherlock to do.

After a few moments, she answered the phone. "What?" Molly spat at him.

There was silence for a second as Sherlock thought about what she had just said. "Molly, I'm going to require your urgent assistance at Baker Street. I'm doing an experiment and-"

"I'm busy. Find someone else." She hung up, leaving Sherlock with a dropped jaw.

He took the phone away from his ear and glared at it. How dare she hang up on him? Of course, he called again.

"Molly, please, this is urgent. I need you right away," he said down the phone, waiting her reaction.

Molly sighed. "For Christ's sake, Sherlock, I'm busy. I have to teach someone something very simple and easy before tomorrow. If she doesn't know everything she'll need to know, then we're all screwed. Now, go find John. His date should be over by now, and you make him help you. If you call me again, I will go over to Baker Street and I will teach you a lesson about leaving people alone when they say 'no', alright?" Molly barked.

A voice in the background added "you can't say that to Sherlock!" that sounded oddly familiar.

"Who is that? Who's with you?" he asked.

"None of your business. Now run along and play with your chemistry set," Molly added.

"Please, Irene, don't," the voice pleaded in the background.

"Irene? Irene _Adler_?!" Sherlock asked.

Molly sighed and said in a muffled voice, "shut up and leave it to me" before talking to Sherlock again. "Who I'm with is none of your concern. I may be with Irene Adler, I may not. If you ask one more time who I am with, I'll make my way over and, as I've now told you three times, I will teach you a lesson you won't forget. So shut up or I'll make you shut up."

The phone was hung up a second time and Sherlock frowned. He didn't know what was going on, let alone why Irene and Molly would want to have anything to do with each other, but he wanted to find out.

Half convinced it would get him killed, or better yet, a great reaction from Molly, Sherlock called again.

"Molly, I need you to come to Baker Street now," he said before biting his lip.

There was silence before: "THAT'S IT!"

The phone was hung up and Sherlock put it away and waited with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After hanging up on Sherlock, Irene jumped up, demanded Molly stayed behind, and she stalked over to Baker Street to set Sherlock straight, as ironic as it was for her to say that. She pounded her fist on the door and was greeted a few moments later by the land lady.

"Oh, good afternoon, Molly. Sherlock's upstairs," she said and stepped aside.

"Thanks," she smiled before bounding up the stairs.

She slammed the door open and locked eyes with the detective who sat in his armchair with a cup of tea and a stop watch.

"Thirteen minutes and six seconds, Doctor Hooper. My, my. How sloppy. It also raises the question of 'why does it take you half an hour to get from your flat to mine?" Sherlock asked, smirking at the pathologist.

Irene stalked towards him and punched him in the jaw. "Fuck off," she snarled.

Sherlock looked back at her with a smirk and rolled his eyes. "So weak."

She rested her knee on his thigh and leaned towards him, cupping his chin in her hand. Irene squeezed his cheeks as she spoke. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to Bart's and I'm not going to be your assistant. My life is my life. You're not the focus of it. I am. Who I have as my company is none of your business and I don't want you to be involved. If I did, I would have asked you to be involved, but lo and behold, I have not. So leave me the fuck alone, Sherlock bloody Holmes. Alright?" Sherlock struggled against her grip but to no avail. Grumbling, Sherlock, nodded in agreement. "Say it."

The detective furrowed his eyebrows and locked eyes with Irene. "What's happened to you? What happened to the sweet Molly who'd come and help me at the morgue? What's wrong?"

Irene let go of Sherlock and slapped him before cupping his chin again. "That's none of your business. Now, agree to leave me alone or else," she snarled.

"I can't agree to that," he managed.

"Why not? You can't accept that you're not the most important thing?"

"I'm a detective," Sherlock grumbled, "and you're dealing with Irene Adler. I'd be stupid to not take this case."

Irene sighed. "You _are _stupid and there is no case." There was footsteps coming up the stairs and Irene glared at Sherlock. "Agree. Now."

"Never," he replied, glancing over her shoulder.

John Watson walked in and gaped at the scene before him. Irene looked over at him and stood up, letting go of Sherlock.

"Keep an eye on your pet. It's harassing innocent citizens," she said before glaring at Sherlock.

* * *

Molly paced around her flat, waiting for Irene to return. It had been over an hour since Irene had left, and she feared that when they switched back, Molly would regret it. The front door swung open, revealing a furious young woman.

"That Sherlock Holmes." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to kill him one day."

Molly gave her a weak smile and sat down on the couch. With another sigh, Irene sat beside her and they began to talk about each client Molly would face tomorrow and what she'd have to do. Irene was making notes for her while describing the likes and dislikes of each client and what to expect. Molly was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that she was now a dominatrix and could no longer use her manners with her clients.

As Molly got flustered and tried to remember everything, Irene was contemplating getting Kate to come over to get Molly to practice. She knew Molly was either going to have a great time and do fantastically, or Irene would lose some clients and have to hand out some freebies, two of her pet peeves. One of her rules is 'no freebies under any circumstances' but she'd have to break it once she got back to her usual self. Kate would be more than willing to be a guinea pig, as Irene was well aware of.

As the women talked, a figure snuck through the bedroom window and sat in the shadows, listening to the one-sided conversation occurring in the living room.

"I think we'll have to go get Kate over. You're going to need to practice for the clients. We should have some practice there, too, so you know how it'll be on the day. Thoughts?" the voice of Molly asked.

The detective frowned. Clients? What was Molly organising?

There was an awkward, meek reply from someone who sounded just like Irene Adler. "I-I don't know. This isn't my area… at all. I'm fine with whatever you think."

His mind raced as he tried to figure out what Molly and Irene would be talking about, especially to have a Molly who's so confident and to have an Irene who's so… not.

"Alright. Tell her to come over. We'll run through each of the clients. You know what to do, you know the rules, and you know the plan. We'll make sure you master it and you know what you're doing. It'd be terrible for us both to have you walk in very… you-ish and the clients aren't satisfied. I can't really afford to lose any," Molly told Irene. "Now, call Kate and use these words exactly…"

* * *

Sherlock Holmes sat down in his armchair and stared at the wall opposite him. As John walked into the room, Sherlock shuddered.

"Er, are you ok?" John asked, sitting opposite Sherlock.

The detective's eyes flickered over to his friend. "Something is happening between Irene Adler and Molly Hooper. I have no idea what is happening but I know that it's very sexual. It appears that Molly is teaching Irene something…"

John's eyes grew as Sherlock spoke. "W-what?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. I heard Molly talking about clients, using Irene's assistant as a guineapig and rewarding the woman when she arrived at Molly's flat. Irene made a phone call in a seductive tone. None of this makes sense and I need answers," Sherlock said.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Because, John," Sherlock started, "I snuck into Molly's bedroom and heard her talking in the lounge room. And that was the biggest mistake of my _life_!"

John rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just talk to Molly and see what's going on?"

"T-that's- John, no! What?!" Sherlock stumbled. "I can't just walk up to her and say 'hullo, Molly. I snuck into your flat yesterday and I wanna ask you something- what the hell are you doing with Irene Adler?' That's insane, John!"

"I kind of want to see what she'll do," John confessed with a smirk.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter, John. Really."

* * *

After Kate left, Molly looked at Irene, feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So… that was…"

Irene frowned. "Look, Molly, you know the theory and you put it to place well. Right now, it doesn't matter how you feel. Get it right, then have fun, okay?"

"Er, ok," Molly replied while ringing her fingers. "S-so, where are we sleeping tonight? I mean, only one of us can sleep in the bed."

"Take the bed. You're taller," Irene said before walking to the couch. She lay down and smiled at Molly.

It was only once Molly had retreated to her room that there was a knock on the door. With a groan, Irene stood up and made her way to the source of the noise. She opened the door to see Sherlock smiling at her.

"Evening, Molly," he said, glancing over her shoulder.

"What do you want, Holmes?"

He frowned at her clipped tone. "I wanted to have a conversation with you about Irene Adler."

It was Irene's turn to frown. "Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, I heard you talking to her when I called and-"

"Was I not clear enough?" Irene snarled. "I told you not to enquire or dig. Who I was with is none of your business. Got it, Holmes?"

"Actually," Sherlock started, "not at all. I was just going to warn you that she doesn't work for free. If you two have a one sided deal, she'll expect a favour eventually."

"I know how Miss Adler works. I'm not an idiot. Now, run along."

As she closed the door, Sherlock stuck is foot in the way and leaned down to her. His face was inches away from hers. "What are you doing with Irene Adler?" he asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Sex. Now, unless you want to get involved, I highly recommend you piss off."

In Sherlock's shocked state, he didn't resist when Irene pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face. She locked the door and sighed before retreating to the couch. Bloody idiot.

* * *

John was typing up one of their latest cases when Sherlock arrived back from Molly's flat.

"How'd it go?" John asked.

The detective glared at John. "She confirmed she's with _Her_ but she also kicked me out of the flat… well, slammed the door in my face."

John looked up at Sherlock. "What happened?"

"I turned up, I said hi, wanted to talk about Irene, she told me to sod off, I told her that Irene doesn't work for free under any circumstances, she got angry at me and tried to close the door, I asked what was going on, she said: 'sex. Now, unless you want to get involved, sod off." So here I am," he rambled before falling onto his armchair.

"I- what?!" John spluttered.

Sherlock shrugged. "That's what happened. So, we know they're there together. We know it _is _something sexual… but we don't know what's happening."

"Maybe, Sherlock," John started, "maybe you should drop it and leave Irene and Molly alone?"

The detective snorted. "Don't make me laugh, John. I want to get to the bottom of this investigation. I'm going to have to consult my mind palace…"

John sighed as he realised Sherlock had left the real world. He continued with his blog, forgetting all about Molly and Irene.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly woke up the next morning and sighed. Today, she had to work with her clients.

"I didn't sign up for this," she muttered under her breath before getting out of bed and walking to the lounge room. When she walked in, she found Irene still asleep, her limbs splayed across the couch. Molly walked over and nudged the sleeping woman. "Wake up. Today's the day," Molly sung before going to make some tea.

"Jesus," Irene groaned from the couch. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

Molly laughed as she filled the kettle. "_You're _not ready?! I have to be a dominatrix!"

"I can't even help you while you're doing it, though, and I certainly can't turn around and fix any and all mistakes. I don't want to compromise your safety by doing something in your body."

The flat was filled with silence, the only noise being the kettle boiling.

"Thanks, I suppose," Molly muttered after a short pause.

* * *

Sherlock didn't go to sleep that night. Even though there was no client, Sherlock's case was 'what is Molly and Irene doing?' He was pacing around the lounge room when John walked in.

"What are you doing up so early?" John asked, rubbing his eyes while walking to the kitchen.

"I didn't sleep," Sherlock said, "I'm on a case."

John frowned. "Case? What case?"

"Irene and Molly. What are they doing? What are they planning? What's happening? I might have to follow them…"

"For Christ's sake, Sherlock," John said, grabbing a mug from a cupboard. "Don't you dare follow them! Now, I'm going to spell this out for you because you'll twist it later. Don't follow Molly. Don't follow Irene. Don't follow either of them. If they happen to be together, do not follow both of them. And if you decide to, I'm texting Molly and let her know what you're doing."

Sherlock groaned. "But if I don't follow them, I won't know what's going on."

"Tough," John grumbled before putting the kettle on.

The detective clicked his fingers. "I got it! I'll turn up, ask what the devil is going on, offer her support and protection, and then get in that way!"

John sighed and looked at Sherlock, exasperated. "Leave them alone."

* * *

Molly peeked through the curtain to see her last client walking out of the building (somehow) and Irene approaching. The dominatrix nee pathologist stood staring out as she tried to calm her racing mind. She had just done something she had never thought she'd do and never hoped she'd do.

There was a knock at the door and Molly turned around to see Kate poking her head in.

"That Molly Hooper's here to see you. Should I send her up?" the intruder asked, her eyes flitting around the room.

Molly nodded, biting her lip as she did so.

* * *

The two women looked around the room and sighed.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore. It's not fun," Molly sighed.

Irene rolled her eyes. "Well, suck it up, Hooper. You did well. I could see his gratitude as he walked out. He's always been one to keep things to himself when he leaves the room. I'd tell you I'm proud of you, but I'm not, really. It was all me, in the end."

"I-I suppose. Should we get ready for the next one?" Molly asked and Irene nodded.

"This one is Sarah…"

* * *

It had been a week since her first client and so far, Molly had been almost as good as Irene. A little sloppy in places, but it was alright. Irene had gone out and bought Molly a new wardrobe so that when they switched back, Molly wouldn't look like a twelve year old anymore.

"Now." Irene stood in the lounge room with Molly. "This week, you are going to loosen up and have fun. You've got the basics. We've done practice last week, practiced in between clients, and now, you have some fun, alright? There's no point in going to see a tense, nervous, anxious dominatrix when you want to loosen up. Think about this, not as work, but as a hobby. Like, I don't know, watching _Glee _or, Jesus, I don't know, knitting. Stuff you enjoy. Just get out of your comfort zone and have fun."

Molly nodded with a smile. "I'll do my best. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to redecorate your flat so you won't feel embarrassed having people over." Irene rolled her eyes as Molly started to look alarmed. "No, don't worry. If you need help between clients, get Kate. I've got some palm cards for you to give her. You tell her to bring them to you in between clients so you can think over. I want you to remember and think. Then have at Kate for practice."

"That's not my main fear," Molly confessed. "I'm worried you'll ruin my flat."

Irene rolled her eyes again. "Molly, Molly, Molly. Puh-leese. Do I look like someone who can ruin a flat? No. I'll make it more classy and stylish. Don't worry, Doctor Molly."

With a nod, Molly made her way to the door. "I've got to get ready for my first client. Have fun, today."

"You too," Irene said and followed Molly out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hello, my darling readers!_

_A thousand apologies for how long it has taken for this chapter! The **main **reason I wrote this for you is because I wanted to let you know that I have edited the other chapters. I sat down a while ago and thought, _'Am I happy with the way the story is going and what I've written so far?' _and the answer was: **no.**_

_So I decided to edit them, re-write bits and pieces, make it a bit more polished and something I'd like to present. There were things I wasn't happy with and I thought it best that I made it nicer. I've gotten rid of the author notes that accompanied because I thought 'nuh'. You may have also noticed (depending on how into the 'accio-feels' community you are) that I have also updated my other stories!_

_I had a sudden rush of I'm-a-bad-person feels and thought, _'I better get on there and write something!' _It felt so good getting the e-mail telling me the stories had been updated. I felt a bit of pride and relief, so yeah!_

_Anyway, what I wanted to say was this: go back and read the last 6 chapters. It's the same general stuff so you _can_ read on if you want, but I'd recommend you re-read :)_

_Also, I don't know how I feel about the title. It may be one of the reasons I put off writing. I don't think I really like it. So, drop me a line: lemme know if you like it, don't like it, name suggestions, anything._

_One final thing: the story is currently on hold, but I'll write some more, see where I'm going, and post some more. So, I'm gonna work on this a lil more and then post some soon! And _that_ is the plan. UwU_

_Without further ado, I present 'A Fresh Perspective'._

_Enjoy. X  
_

* * *

Sherlock was walking up the stairs to Molly's flat when he saw half a dozen men moving old furniture down. He stood to the side and watched as more and more stuff came down.

"Just leave it outside. I've got someone to pick it up in an hour. Thanks!" the voice of Molly called from the top of the stairs.

As soon as the men were out of his way, Sherlock ran up the remaining stairs and to Molly's door. She frowned when she saw him and rolled her eyes.

"Molly, what's going on?" he asked, trying to peer inside her flat.

There were people inside painting walls and Molly tried to block him from viewing it.

"I'm redecorating and refurbishing. Go away."

Sherlock eyed Molly. She looked as though Irene Adler had dressed her! "What are you doing with Irene, Molly?"

Sighing, she closed the door, leaving him outside and alone. Sherlock rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened again and Molly appeared.

"What?"

He crossed his arms. "Did you ask your landlord about painting?"

Molly pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I did. And _she's _fine with it, by the way."

"I'm worried about you, Molly, and I only want to help you. If you need me to help you, I'm here. I'll accept your case."

"There's no case, Sherlock. I don't need protection, especially from you. Go away," she snarled.

Sherlock shook his head, his features softening. "Molly, you need me almost as much as I need you. Please, let me in on whatever is going on."

He extended a hand to her and she looked down at it. Molly put her head in her hands and sighed. She looked up at him and folded her arms.

"I'll text you when I need you. But don't expect a call any time soon," she told him. "Maybe a month or so. When I go back to Bart's, I'll text you. Promise."

Sherlock dropped his hand and frowned. "Think about this carefully, please."

"I have," she replied, shaking her head, "and I don't need or want you. Go away."

Sighing in resignation, Sherlock turned around and walked down to the waiting cab. She watched him get in the cab and drive away.

"If Sherlock wasn't aromantic, I'd say he had a thing for Molly," Irene muttered to herself before turning around and walking back into the flat.

Irene picked up another catalogue and started to flip through, wondering what couch would go with the new paint work. As her eyes lit up, seeing the perfect lounge room set, Molly prepared for her next client.

_'Alright, Molly,' _she thought, reapplying her lipstick, _'this is that man from last week, Mr Andrews.' _She smirked as she remembered what happened last week and how he had flung himself at her in desperation. _'You can do this! Just go out there and have fun!'_

Molly looked down at the palm card on the table. With a smile, she dropped the card and made her way to her next client.

While she entered the room, Sherlock got out of his cab and walked into 221B Baker Street. John Watson waited at the top of the stairs, his arms folded.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his lips in a thin line.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a quote from that pottery movie you watched last night?"

"You mean _Harry Potter_? That was a coincidence. I'm not an absolute fanboy," John said. He shook his head and frowned. "No. _No. _You're not allowed to distract me. Sherlock, have you been following Molly?"

Flailing his limbs around, Sherlock sighed. "Just because I'm a consulting detective, it doesn't mean I stalk my friends. I went by her flat to see she's redecorating and refurbishing. It's _weird, _John. You've got to help me stop her. She's making a mistake."

John shook his head. "Life doesn't revolve around you. Molly will live her life and you have to take a few steps back. Leave her alone, Sherlock. If she needs you, she'll let you know."

Nodding, Sherlock walked up the stairs and past the doctor.

Molly walked into her flat and pressed her hand over her nose as a violent stench of paint settled.

"What the _hell _are you doing?!" Molly screeched as she saw Irene walking around the flat in her pants, a dress slung over her arm.

Irene looked over at her and smiled. "Evening, Molly. How was your day?"

"G-good until I got home! Where is my furniture? Why did you paint flat? What are you doing?!"

Putting a hand on her heart, Irene scoffed. "_I _am fixing your life one piece of furniture at a time. And, my darling Molly, I won't even charge you for my assistance. I'm paying for everything and I'm making it the classiest thing you'll ever see. I'm actually starting to get jealous. Consider yourself lucky."

Molly shook her head. "I didn't agree with this."

With a shrug, Irene slipped on the dress in her hand and took Molly's hand.

"We're staying at mine until I get all the furniture in and everything done." She slipped a jacket on and smiled. "All your stuff is there, so you can take what has sentimental meaning and anything you really want. But I'm getting rid of all the furniture. It's tacky and I hate it."

Sighing in resignation, Molly frowned. "Alright."

* * *

The women walked to the garage behind the house and Irene showed Molly where the possessions are.

"I boxed them by room and they're put down in a general floor plan of your flat." Irene flipped her hand over her shoulder and smiled. "I had a few extra minutes on my hands and thought I might make it easier for you." She clapped her hands together and pointed to a few stacks of boxes in the left hand corner. "I'd rather you kept that stuff. It's from your bedroom and easily hidden. I've got the clothes in the house. I'm going to get rid of most of it unless there are reasons as to why you want to keep it."

"B-" Molly tried to argue.

Irene held up her hand and shook her head. "Before you tell me that I'm dreadful, I will be buying you clothes and I'll take you with me. You have to like the clothes as well."

Nodding, Molly felt her cheeks heat up. She was so submissive to anything that Irene wanted. There was so much that Molly wanted to keep, but she was feeling pressured to get rid of it all. If there was anything Molly wanted to get out of this experience, other than how to be a dominatrix, it was getting some more confident.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a stressful few weeks for Irene. She had the carpet redone and the kitchen renovated. She had started to order in the furniture and Molly had helped dispose of the old junk.

Meanwhile, Molly had been looking after her clients with the help of Kate, who had the palm cards on hand. Molly re-read Irene's suggestions after a client to solidify what she had done. By the end of the fourth week, Molly was starting to feel confident. Leaving the palm cards untouched, Molly was confident in walking into the room to greet her client.

Molly had a newfound confidence when she left the house, and not just because she was so pretty now. She had a certain spark to her that she never knew she could have. It was probably that she knew and recognized that she is the most desired person in all of Europe (if her clients were any indication) and it wasn't all Irene's doing. The body was one thing, but it was still Molly operating the mechanics.

It had been five weeks since Irene had moved Molly's furniture into her garage. Naturally, Molly was intrigued by the types of clothes Irene would buy for her and after checking out the labels on her clothes, Molly left to check out these shops. She had walked into a shop from the street and started to browse, ignoring the many customers who gaped at her.

One person, however, made her feel on edge. A woman stood in the middle of the shop, texting on her BlackBerry. She glanced up at Molly as she walked by.

As Molly made her way around the shop, the woman spoke.

"Irene. I need you to come with me," the woman said, her eyes locked on the phone.

Molly froze, feeling as though time froze with her. Why on earth would she go with this woman when she had no idea what was going on? "Why?" she asked, looking around the shop to find it was now empty. The shop assistants had left, leaving the two women alone. She had no idea how this could have happened and she was starting to get scared.

"My boss needs to have a word with you. It's that time again, Irene," she said, confusing Molly even more.

She shrugged. "I'm not available right now. You need to call up in advance, not confront me in public," she responded before walking out.

Molly had walked back onto the streets and towards her flat. She kept her head down and hair shielding her from view. There were a pair of legs facing her in the middle of the walk way. She stopped and her eyes trailed up his legs and settled on his face. He was dressed in a three piece suit with an umbrella in hand.

"Miss Adler," he said with a frown. "A pleasure, as usual."

Molly couldn't help but smirk. "I'm sure."

The man gestured to a waiting black car. "I'm going to need to have a word with you," he said, taking a step towards the car. He kept his eye on her. "So, please, get in the car."

Molly looked around at the bustling street. Why had no one noticed the interaction yet? "I'm busy at the moment. If you could call and make a time, that'd be great."

The man shook his head and opened the back door. "Miss Adler, I insist you get in the car right now."

Instead of approaching him, Molly took her phone from her bag and walked away, typing in Irene's number. She pressed the call button and bought her phone up to her ear.

After a few moments, Irene picked up. "Molly, what?"

"I'm trying to look at clothes and a man in a suit and a texting woman are trying to make them go with them. What do I do?" she asked.

She heard Irene sigh on the other end of the phone. "Tell Mycroft to come and pick me up. I'll advise you. He won't let you call during the meeting and he'll confiscate the phone. It's best that you get me there. Text me if it's alright," Irene said before hanging up.

Molly rolled her eyes at the blunt words of Irene. Of course she was chill about it all. Molly was sure that it was everyday someone like this came to pick her up for various reasons. All Molly couldn't understand was: if this man (or woman) was a client, how had she never seen them before?

Molly climbed into the car and moved to the furthest seat, allowing Mycroft to get in after her. The door closed behind him, leaving the woman with the BlackBerry missing. Irene waited for the text that never arrived, leaving the startled young renovator feeling anxious and scared. Molly watched the man as he stared out the window.

"Did your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" the man, Mycroft, asked.

Molly shrugged. "Did yours tell you it was rude to kidnap women from off the street?"

Mycroft pursed his lips and looked down at his hands, playing with the umbrella. He looked over at her and frowned.

"If I were you, Miss Adler, I wouldn't walk around so publicly and so confidently. You're well aware of the situation taking place at the moment and I wouldn't want you to get more involved than you need to be. Stay inside, clear your schedule, and keep away from people. You're not safe. We have to bump up your security to level six," Mycroft said before looking out the window.

"Wait, what?" Molly asked, frowning back at him. "You think I can afford to drop everything? I don't have time for that, Mycroft."

He ignored her and she made no attempt at conversation. The car pulled over after twenty minutes. After a few moments, her door was opened and Molly got out.

"Remember what I said. I'll see you soon to discuss the terms of the agreement. It seems you broke one or two," he said before the door closed.

* * *

**A/N: **_hello my darling, beautiful reader, you!_

_Wow! I don't think any of us expected such a quick update! Gracias to those who reviewed, you're so beautiful!_

_This is all getting pretty intense! I didn't mean it to be, but there is no story without conflict, as the saying goes. Next chapter will be a confrontation between Irene and Molly resulting in a few tears._

_I'm going to leave it here for now. Also, as a final note, even though I just said I wouldn't say more, the story is officially off hold! Huzzuh!_

_Next chapter should be soon; I'm half way through :)_

_X_


	9. Chapter 9

Molly watched the car pull away from the curb and disappear from view. She turned around to see Irene's house and she walked in.

Both Kate and Irene stood, frowning at her.

"What happened?" Irene asked.

Kate walked over to Molly and closed the door behind her.

"M-Mycroft wanted to tell me to stay inside and clear my schedule. He's moved my security to level six and he told me I wasn't safe." She looked at the ground, her hands shaking, before looking at Kate who had started to pale. "Leave us. I need to talk to Molly alone."

With a nod, Kate walked away, leaving the women to their privacy.

Irene sighed. "Yes. You're- I'm- _we're _not safe. It's a matter of only seeing those I trust and keeping to ourselves. You need to calm down. You're shocked from your meeting with Mycroft but I need you to calm."

Gasping, Molly took a step back. "Is that why you didn't really care when we swapped? Is that why you're going all out with _my _life?!"

Irene pinched the bridge of her nose. "Molly, for God's sake, be quiet. Kate doesn't know we're in danger and I want to keep it that way."

Another shaky step back, Molly frowned, feeling tears welled. "Why would you let me risk my life so carelessly while you lived in my body?"

"I didn't realise how serious it is. If Mycroft Holmes has to step up my security to level _six, _then something recently has gone wrong. He doesn't trust me at all. There is no way he'd try and look after me unless there was something serious."

Molly flailed her arms. "I don't even trust you right now. Why wouldn't you tell me that we are in danger? Why wouldn't you warn me? Why didn't you tell my Mycroft bloody Holmes could _kidnap _me off the streets? Am I worth so little? Did you want to take my own life as your own?"

Sighing, Irene shook her head. "Calm down, Molly. Listen to what you're saying. It's insane."

"Is it, Irene? Is it _really _so insane to think that someone not trusted by the British Government and Sherlock Holmes could _possibly _do something that would endanger another's life?" Molly felt her bottom lip wobble. "This is ridiculous." She put her hand on the door handle and twisted it. As she pulled the door open, she shook her head, looking at the ground. "Get out and don't come back. And if you _do _end up having the rest of my life, don't fuck it up like you have this one."

Irene slithered through the door and stood out on the street. The door slammed shut behind her and she sighed, hanging her head. She could hear the muffled sobbing of Molly from behind the door.

She knew she had no choice but to leave and if she did show up again, Kate wouldn't hesitate to call the police and a restraining order would be acquired. At this stage in the game, Irene was thinking back to the few contacts she had as Molly. Her first thought was Sherlock Holmes, but Irene dismissed him straight away. She didn't have the energy to deal with him today.

Molly wasn't sure what came over her. She thought it was because she was already frazzled to begin with, then Irene seemed to have a bit of a smirk on her face. Irene didn't seem to give a fuck about Molly's wellbeing and that really pissed her off.

Irene knocked on the large oak door and a few seconds later, it creaked open, revealing a young woman.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked and Irene crossed her arms.

"I'm here on business regarding Irene Adler," she said with a frown.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and she looked over her shoulder. "One moment please," she said before closing the door.

Irene sighed and put her weight on her left leg. She looked around the corridor, frowning at how sterile and white it was, the doors being the only splash of colour. On the door in front of her, a small golden plaque with _'Mycroft Holmes' _was screwed in.

After a good few minutes, the door opened again, the woman gesturing for Irene to enter. The interior was just as stiff as the exterior. The walls were bare, save the cabinets that lined them. Every space seemed to be taken up by paperwork, except the chair in front of a large desk. Sitting on the other side was Mr Mycroft Holmes, a small smirk on his face as per usual.

"Miss Hooper, what a surprise," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Irene sat in front of the desk and crossed her arms. "_Doctor _Hooper, Mr Holmes," she corrected before pursing her lips.

He gave a small shrug, tilting his head as he did so. "My apologies, Doctor Hooper. How can I assist you?"

"I want to make the arrangements in regards to Irene Adler. She sent me to fix this as she is currently preoccupied elsewhere."

"Has she no regards for her safety?" he asked, his smirk growing a little.

Irene crossed her legs. "Au contraire, you arsehole. Irene has an immense trust in me that she feels I am the only one who can discuss this while making the most appropriate decisions for her."

With a shake of his head, Mycroft scoffed. "I can't talk to just _anyone _about this matter."

Irene leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Mycroft Holmes, I have information that would make your head spin. I have photos that would make your eyes pop. I know things you only _dream _of knowing. All of that information in the wrong hands could be the downfall of Britain as we know it. Now, we're going to talk about the situation Irene Adler is currently in, or I'm going to take my information to the highest bidder and believe me, Mister Holmes, the repercussions would be disastrous. World War Three disastrous." Mycroft gulped as Irene leaned back. "So where should we start?"

* * *

_The political side has been taken care of. You can't leave London and you can't get any more clients. There is to be no one entering or leaving the house between 6pm and 9am by anyone. Anthea, Mycroft's _gorgeous _assistant will be within ten meters of you at any one time. The only contact you can have with people are in your house. Mycroft may need to monitor your activity from time to time, keep nothing incrimination on it other than the information you already have. They can't access anything other than calls, texts, and internet use. –Molly x_

Molly read the text on her phone in between clients, her face paling.

_Oh, and keep my Kim Kardashian character famous. She's climbing the A list and I can't afford for her to fall down. And look after her fiancée, Trisha. –Molly x_

Rolling her eyes, Molly tucked the phone away and returned to her client, still annoyed at Irene. And how better to take out her frustration than on an unsuspecting client who likes it rough.

* * *

**A/N: **_hello :*_

_Yay! Another update! I started working on this when I last updated and I thought '_Fi, leave it a few days and then post another. You don't want to spam when you don't have anything else written yet.' _and here we are today._

_I haven't got the next chapter yet. I'm thinking of doing a bit of a reason-why-they-swapped sort of thing, hopefully tie in the title somewhere and get a lil magic. Who doesn't love magic? No-one- that's who. I have a general idea of that, then we'll probably do some Molly-hates-house-arrest and Irene frolking in the freedom._

_So that's two, maybe three chapters. From there, I might switch back and do a chapter each of adjusting to it all and finally, the epilogue, split in two for the respected character. We're looking at about seven more chapters before the end. But it'll depend on what happens._

_ Welp, I guess that's all for this update. I'll swing by soon with something. #Promise._

_Much love to you! Stay classy!_

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_hey my darling!_

_'Oh HAPPY DAYS!' I hear you think at the update e-mail. Yes, it _is _happy days._

_I was lying in bed last night, thinking about my story and I thought: hold up a diddly darn second: reviewer Mighty Sword was mighty right and the thought of Molly hurting someone _is _shocking. But I thought: what if Molly is unintentionally hurting Kate by being a bit self centered at this and what not etc, etc. She doesn't know Kate that well, and, idk, stuff, is all i'm gon say. I think you'll see what I'm getting at during the chapter._

_I'll delete the original chapter 10 tomorrow, unless you like the original better, but I think this shows more character and Irene's life a bit more; both as Molly and when she was herself._

_In this, I'm in third person but in Kate's view, so she'll call the person by the name of the body, if that makes sense. It's only really for the first bit, and it's what we've been going on for the last few chapters as well._

_Rahda rhada rhada. I hope you like it, but let me know what you think anyway._

_Stay class, you beautiful thing, you!_

_x_

* * *

Kate heard the front door slam and jumped from the work in front of her. She walked down from the study to see her Irene slumped at the bottom of the door, her face in her hands, sobs emitting from the hidden mouth. Kate rushed towards the dominatrix and sank down beside her, wrapping her arms around the venerable woman.

"It's okay, Irene. I'm here for you," she whispered before kissing the top of Irene's head.

The dominatrix lifted her head to look at Kate. Her eyeliner was running down her cheeks and her eyes were a little red. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Kate as well, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Never let Molly back into the house again. If she shows up, call the police," she sobbed out.

Kate nodded and pulled Irene closer. "What happened? What did she do?"

Silent tears ran down her face as she looked Kate in the eyes. Irene placed her hand on Kate's cheek and sighed. "We're in danger. Mycroft has raised our status to six. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Again, Kate nodded and stood up, pulling Irene up with her. "Come on. Go back to bed and I'll bring you a hot chocolate and salt and vinegar crisps, alright?"

Irene bit her lip and nodded, letting Kate guide her back to her bedroom. After helping Irene change into something more comfortable, she went to the kitchen to get some comfort food for the dominatrix. There was a niggly feeling in her stomach as she walked away from Irene. She couldn't help but feel scared, but she knew she needed to stay strong for Irene. She could never show how scared and how weak she was feeling.

After Irene had eaten what Kate had provided, she opened the blankets and patted the empty space beside her.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

Kate kicked off her shoes and joined Irene, holding her as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

The phone rang, startling Irene out of her sleep. She jumped, her hair flying about and a section landing in her open mouth. She groaned and picked the hair from around her face.

Irene got off the couch and dragged herself over to the phone, wiping the drool away from her chin. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"Yeah?" she groaned out.

There was a cough on the other end. "Molly Hooper?"

"Uh, yes?"

"It's Mike Standford. I'm afraid we need to call you in."

Irene frowned. "To Bart's? But I got time off."

"I know and we're really sorry to do this," Mike said, sighing, "but everyone else is unavailable. Apparently, a certain consulting detective has been hassling them."

"Alright. I suppose I can come in… in three days? I've just got to finish up and then I'll go over," she gave in, sighing in resignation.

"Great! Thank you so much, Molly! We'll see you then!" Molly could hear the grin in Mike's voice and she rolled her eyes.

She nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah. Great."

* * *

Molly sat in the lounge room, a glass of white wine in her hand. In all honesty, she wasn't happy anymore. She and Irene weren't talking and Kate had cleared the schedule, despite Molly's objections.

There was a timid knock on the door and a few moments later, it was opened. Kate stood there, bitting her lip.

"Irene, Molly's here. She says its urgent and consernes St. Bart's."

Molly nodded and waved a hand. "Bring her in."

The door was closed and Molly waited for the other woman to enter the room. It had taken a few more minutes, but the door opened and Irene entered, her head hanging.

"Irene. What do you want?" Molly spat.

The woman sighed and sat down beside Molly. "They've called me in. No-one else will work and they want me."

Molly sighed. "Tell them you can't."

Silence.

"I… already said I would."

Molly looked at Irene. "What?" She narrowed her eyes and put down the glass of wine. "You literally can't. I went to medical school for that. I studied for years and you can't take over my job. You've got no experience and you've got no understanding of what you've got to do." She flailed her arms. "What are you going to do? Walk in, pick up a scalpel and hope for the best?"

The other woman sat in silence. Molly rubbed her temples and leaned back in the chair.

"Can't you teach me? Just the basics of what I have to do? Or you could come in as well and hide around the corner whenever someone comes in?" Irene asked, desperation seething through her voice.

The dominatrix, nee pathologist, sighed and stood up. She opened the door and called for Kate to join them.

* * *

Lying naked across the coffee table, Kate watched as Molly took a red marker and started to put broken lines across her body.

"Don't enjoy this too much, Kate," Molly warned with a small smirk before sobering up and looking at Irene. "Cut along these lines. Not deep, but deep enough to move the skin apart and get the organs," Molly said. Irene nodded, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes concentrating on the red marker. Changing to a blue marker, Molly sighed. "The organs are…" She drew an outline of the shape onto Kate's body.

A few hours later, Kate was sent to the shower, told to scrub off all the lines. If they even saw a faint outline, she would be punished. When Kate disappeared, Irene crossed her arms.

"She never bent to my demands like that," she commented, glaring at Molly.

Shrugging, Molly picked at her nails. "What can I say? I needed comfort and she was more than happy to comply."

Irene frowned at Molly. "You've changed Kate?"

"Not at all," Molly argued, dropping her hands, "this was who she was the whole time."

"'The whole time'? No. She's scared. She's staying strong. I know her better than you do. What did you say or do?"

Molly flailed her arms. "I don't know!"

There was a deafening crack that resounded through the house. Molly's hand flew to her cheek and she gaped at Irene, who did her best to intimidate Molly.

"She's scared! You treat her with the respect she deserves but keep her safe and secure! Comfort her! Let her know you're there for her! If you don't, I will hurt the people that mean the most to you," Irene boomed.

Shaking her head, Molly took a few steps back. "This is the only help you're getting. The next time you leave this house is the last time you do. You're not to come back, got it?"

Irene copied Molly and took a few steps back, glaring at the woman in front of her. "You're hurting Kate and you can't even see it."

Kate returned, a few lines marking her body. Molly looked her up and down.

"You'll be punished," she said with a wink before glaring at Irene. She handed the other woman the markers. "Do it and then get out."

* * *

The three days were up and Irene walked into St Bart's in black pants and a white shirt. She walked straight up to the morgue and started to get ready for the day. Irene was thankful for the help Molly gave her. She just had to track down some of her regular doctor clients who were hesitant to help her. Of course, Irene had incriminating photos on hand to convince them in helping her.

She stood in the morgue, three people in front of her: a dead body that used to respond to 'Sarah Jeffery', Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade (who Irene wasn't quite sure if he was a client or not), and Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan (whose arse Irene couldn't help but admire for several long moments and Irene wished was a client).

* * *

Irene's favourite part of the day, other than watching Sally walk in and out of the morgue, was the paperwork. She never thought that she'd enjoy sitting at a desk to work. In fact, she thought it was so menial and ridiculous that she it existed, but it was fun to not be doing hands on work all the time. It was like a break. Irene started considering the possibility of getting some paperwork into her own job, just for fun, before realising the magnitude of incriminating files that would create.

She smiled as she made her way home, a feeling of pride for completing the day. If Irene had a clean file and years to waste, she'd consider becoming a pathologist. Her smile faded as she continued on her way. If she didn't return to her own body, she would be a pathologist with no training.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Oh hey, my darling reader!_

_Posting again as chapter 11 so that the link from the e-mail will work._

_x_

* * *

Irene rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock. She groaned as she realised she had to get up now. When she was a dominatrix, she could wake up whenever she wanted. Irene sighed and swung her legs over the bed and stood up. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

After her shower, and brushing her teeth, Irene walked back to the bedroom and took out similar clothes to the day before. She forced herself to get dressed and she made her way to work. As she walked into the morgue, she glanced at her watch and frowned. Irene wondered what Molly was doing at that moment. She hoped Molly looked after Kate. There'd be too much to do if Molly didn't treat Kate well, such as murder.

* * *

There was a small knock on the bedroom door as Molly slept. Kate stood on the other side, a tray of breakfast in her hands. She opened the door to see Molly asleep. As she put the tray of food down, Molly opened an eye.

"Morning, Kate." With a small smile, Kate began to retreat back to her office when Molly stopped her. "Will you join me?" Kate bit her lip and watched as her mistress moved the large blankets away from half the bed. The small, reassuring smile on Molly's face caused Kate to hesitate. "Please?" Molly whispered.

Sighing in resignation, Kate kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blankets with Molly. She wrapped her arms around Molly's frame and rubbed her back in small circles.

"You can trust me, Irene," Kate whispered.

Molly pulled Kate's head towards her. "I know," she whispered in reply before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The area was dank and dark. The stone walls were moist and the only source of light came from the entrance a hundred meters away. It seemed that the sun was only just rising outside of the small, dark space. A silhouette appeared, blocking off the light. Pulling the thick shawl that covered their head and shoulders closer, the figure moved through the space, their frail hand placed against the wall as they walked, trying to get some support. They placed their feet as if they had walked that path for years. Letting out a cough, they froze for a few seconds before continuing. After several minutes, they were at the back of the cave, the moisture on the walls dampening their shawl.

Hidden in the darkness were a small candle, a book, a small knife, and a mortar and pestle. Reaching into a pocket, they pulled out a small leather pouch. Inside were two strands of hair and a match. Once the candle was lit, the worn out, hollow face of an old woman was revealed. Her thin grey hair wisped around her face as she lowered the shawl. She opened the book and lifted the pages apart before she found the right page.

She placed the strands of hair into the mortar and added some dirt. She spat into it before taking the pestle and making a paste out of the three items. Lifting a hand, she took the knife and pierced her palm, cutting between scars. The blood pooled on her skin and dripped into the mortar. Clearing her voice, one frail finger trailed down the page before freezing.

"Paths forged together by one creates a bond best shared. With strong will and a burning to succeed, the bond grows stronger. Both alike, yet as different as can be, time fails to weld the bond for eternity. Skip the formalities and voyage on as one. Acknowledge the differences, embrace the similarities. The dominatrix and the pathologist shall be one and share in a new perspective," the old voice rasped out.

Using her index finger, the woman scooped the concoction from the mortar and into the leather pouch before blowing out the candle. She pulled the shawl close again and made her way to the entrance of the cave.

Near ten minutes had passed when she found herself squatting by the entrance. Under a large rock, she dug the earth away and planted the pouch. Once it had been covered up, she stood up and hobbled away from her hideout.

* * *

_Irene and Molly walked into Baker Street, Irene's hand on Molly's lower back. The detective sat in his armchair, lost in his mind-palace._

_"I'm busy," Sherlock said, his eyebrows furrowing._

_"This," Irene said before clearing her throat, "is important."_

_Sherlock's eyes flew open and he looked the women up and down. He frowned as he took in the scene. "Is this a joke?"_

_With a small laugh, Molly looked up at Irene and her cheeks heated up._

_"No."_

_As Sherlock stood up, about to use some colourful words to describe how he was feeling about the situation, John walked in, a cup of tea in hand._

_He frowned as he looked at Irene's hand on Molly. "Um, hello?"_

_"Good morning," Irene said, smirking at John._

_The doctor looked over at the detective and his jaw dropped a fraction. "What's going on?"_

_Irene wrapped her arm around Molly's waist. "We've come to tell Sherlock to good news."_

_Smiling at the boys, Molly lifted her left hand and held it up, a sparkling object on her ring finger. "We're getting married!" she exclaimed._

_John's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. "W-seriously? C-congratulations! I- I didn't realised that you two knew each other, let alone were dating. But I'm happy for you both!"_

_With a laugh, Irene and Molly looked at each other._

_"We didn't want to make a big thing of it. It was very discreet. In fact, you two are the only two to know," Irene said before pecking Molly's temple._

_Molly smiled. "Mum's met Irene, but she didn't know about… well, us being together. She'll find out soon, though. But we wanted to tell you about it first."_

_Rolling his eyes, Sherlock stood up and started to walk out the door. John coughed and Sherlock looked back at him. He rolled his eyes again at the look on John's face and looked over at the women._

_"Congratulations," he said before stalking off._

_Irene started to laugh, Molly following suit. Doubling over, Irene held her hand over her mouth._

Irene opened her eyes and couldn't help the smile that graced her face. It had been the first time she had ever laughed so hard in a dream that she woke herself.

"His reaction would be priceless," she muttered to herself before giving a small giggle. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stood up with a sigh. "I could use such a laugh."

* * *

**A/N: **_hey darlin,_

_I decided to add the dream thing as a bit of a LOL. Also, Irene/Molly is fabulous. So much love for that ship. It would be my OTP if there was more stuff._

_Lesbihonest, though, this isn't a shippy ship story. I love the ship and there isn't enough of a ship base for that ship though (to my dismay), but I'm not writing this as that type of story._

_My fanfiction is a hetero-ship, or something, but my serious writing is for the LGBTQIA community (because I love the LGBTQIA community and teens don't nearly have enough appropriate, relatable stories that don't shame being non hetero). But there is no ship in this._

_Yada yada yada, this story is fab. Now, I've just about finished school (for good) and I've got one exam left. By the 4th of December I should find out about me getting into Uni (which is super fab for me) and then I'll be free to write and write and write until, idk, February or something._

_I might just finish off the rest of what I've started and then give up fan fiction for a while. I mainly use it to improve my writing and to practice. Plus, it's fun, so…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Important notes at end of chapter_

* * *

Irene walked out of the hospital and made her way to a local café. She sat down and watched as people failed to glance over at her. She was almost invisible to these people. She took a sip of her coffee before smirking. Oh how her life was different being the meek little pathologist and not the dominatrix she usually was.

Work had been going well, ya know, for an untrained pathologist. She may or may not have called in a few favours from some clients (who were more than happy to assist when she reminded them of compromising information she possessed).

On her spare days, Irene had visited countries in Europe that she would never be allowed to if she was in her own body. Paris welcomed her with open arms and the Vatican was more than happy to allow her entrance.

As Irene walked back to the hospital and revelled in the knowledge no-one was even looking her way.

* * *

While Irene enjoyed her freedom, Molly was getting sick of having to stay at home. She didn't like the thought of Anthea following her around London and she didn't like that she couldn't go out or come home during the night. She hated that she couldn't meet anyone outside of the house. She was, for all intents and purposes, stuck in home for the rest of her life.

For a week, UNO had been the only source of entertainment. She and Kate had made a drinking game out of it. After being a shot with ever 'plus 2' or 'plus 4', the game changed towards taking a shot every time they picked up a card or played a card. This was due to Molly wanted to get drunk and forget about the circumstances she was put under.

It was hard to forget when Kate continued to call her 'Irene'. Once, while absolutely smashed, Molly had told Kate to call her 'Molly'. Kate had just screwed up her nose and said, "But your friend's name is Molly, and I don't like her all that much."

"She's not that bad," Molly tried, "and I think she's got a thing for you."

Kate let out an unattractive snort. "Psht, _no! _She shoots me _daggers!" _she slurred.

"N-no. She _totally _cares about you, though. In _fact, _she told me to make sure y-you're alright, _especially_ while we're…you know, under house arrest," Molly said, waving a hand and a shot around.

Giggling, Kate, put down her UNO cards and spilt over a shot. "House arrest. So _stupid! _Sounds like you're gonna arrest a _house!_"

* * *

Irene hung up her lab coat and scooped up her belongings. She walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab.

"221B Baker street, please," she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sherlock sighed and looked out the window to see Molly Hooper standing at the front door.

"MRS HUDON! DOOR!" he yelled and watched as the door opened.

He watched as the woman disappeared into the house. Sherlock stood up and smoothed his suit. He glanced in the mirror and ruffled his hair before sitting in his chair and staring at the door.

A few minutes passed and Sherlock stood up, his eyebrows furrowing. He walked to the stairs and walked down, looking around. Hearing a laugh in Mrs Hudson's kitchen, Sherlock made his way towards the source.

"In _Belgium_?!" a soft voice asked before bursting into laughter.

Another voice joined in the laugher as the kettle started to whistle. "Another tea?" she asked.

There was a scraping of chairs and the soft voice giggled. "I better not. I'm driving home."

The duo burst out laughing again and Sherlock walked into the kitchen. The laughter died down and the two women looked at Sherlock. Mrs Hudson stood at the stove and Molly Hooper sat at the table.

"Good afternoon," he said, his eyes narrowing as he looked back and forth at the two women.

"Oh, Sherlock, Molly was just telling me about how quiet it's been at the morgue. I thought you said you went yesterday?" Mrs Hudson asked while pouring some tea.

Molly leaned across the table and took a biscuit before looking over at Sherlock. They made eye contact and Sherlock sighed.

"Yes. After continuous threats made against me, I've found another morgue that is more than happy to have me there." He paused and looked at Mrs Hudson. "They're much friendlier and overall better at their jobs than the morgue at St. Bart's."

The guest scoffed as she put her biscuit down. "How much did your brother bribe them with? And I'll have you know that I'm at the top of my field. I recently met the other pathologists in London and saw their work. You just don't want to admit that I intimidate you.

"Wrong. I just find the facilities at _your _morgue lack the professionalism the new one has," Sherlock said before turning around. "I'll be upstairs."

As Sherlock left, Molly laughed a little. "What an idiot."

* * *

That night, as Molly and Kate watched TV with a bottle of wine, Molly looked at the other woman.

"Let's go away," she said to Kate.

"Er, we can't, Irene," Kate replied, her eyebrows furrowing. "The government will be after us."

Molly put down her wine glass. "Screw the government. Let's get a car, a good disguise, and head off."

"We can't." Kate rolled her eyes. "How much have you had to drink?"

As she collected the wine and glasses, Molly grabbed her sleeve. "You and me, Kate, us going wherever we want, being who we like. I hear Canada is nice this time of year."

Scoffing, Kate shook off Molly's arm and made her way to the kitchen. "Don't be psychotic."

While Kate walked away, Molly closed her eyes and sighed. She decided to never bring up running away again, knowing that it made Kate angry and that would make Irene very angry. Instead, she tried to keep a smile on and maintain a sunny disposition. Whenever Kate left the room, Molly's façade would drop.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hi darling!_

_Just wanted to let you know that I'm hoping to complete everything by the end of this year. It'll mean I did a whole year on FFN and then I'm going to start using AO3. I've already got a few things over there so I'll wrap up here and head over. If I decide to continue doing the _Ermergerd-Lock _series, I'll have another account on AO3 for that._

_Whatever I don't finish this year, I think I'll say it's on permanent hold, but I'll put something on the last chapter saying that it's now on AO3 and I'll give the new name. I think I'll finish this story before the end (and if I only have one or two chapters left and written, I'll post them nonetheless)._

_I might end, though, with another 30 day challenge in January and then that'll be a wrap. I've actually been planning the next (and last) 30 day challenge for a while, so it should be good._

_That's all I wanted to say. Chapter 13 is currently in the process of being written :)_

_Stay classy._

_X_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hello, darling!_

_This story will have two more chapters (this one and the next) and then the epilogue. We're almost at the end and everything should be posted before Christmas. I was gonna post chapter 14 but realised last minute that I hadn't posted 13 yet! Whoops! _

_I hope you're all having wonderful holidays. Have a happy Christmas and New Year._

_The epilogue is being written at the moment. Next chapter will be up tomorrow._

_X_

* * *

Molly sat on the couch, Kate cuddled up beside her. Her soft snores lost beneath the music playing on the TV. Molly stroked Kate's hair while thinking about her time as Irene Adler. Being a dominatrix meant being confident and having an air of superiority about oneself. Irene's presence was noticed whenever she walked into a room and she couldn't blush and slip out of sight because she was always in the spot light.

Being a dominatrix wasn't for Molly. If you had told her she'd be a dominatrix, she'd laugh in your face. Of course, she avoided shaming other women when she could, but society had drilled some stereotypes into jobs (such as dominatrix being women without morals or limits).

As Irene Adler, Molly felt her confidence increase and her prejudices decrease. Perhaps it was dealing with the pesky Holmes boys that made her reconsider her position on dominatrix' or how good life actually was as a dominatrix with moderate respect and tolerance from the Holmes bros.

Sure, she had a pretty menial and basic life that consisted of getting up, working, coming home, sleeping, repeat. Irene's life was exciting. She was on level 6 security with the government because she had dwelled in something dangerous. Molly worried that she'd be involved directly. If someone dangerous, murderous, turned up, what would she do?

Both she and Irene had to worry about danger. When one is frequently in the presence of Sherlock Holmes, one has to worry about people who hate him. After the whole 'Jim from IT' incident, Molly worried that he'd come back for her and she worried for her life.

It was those times that she cuddled up with Toby and watched _Glee, _but even that brought back Jim memories. She had taken up watching other shows, such as _Supernatural. _It made her forget her problems and worry about two brothers who knew what they were doing (sometimes). At least she didn't think about Jim when watching Sam and Dean Winchester.

Kate was like Toby. She was often up for a cuddle and was happy to sleep beside her. She revelled in pats and, like cats, didn't seem to be limited to this world like everyone else.

Cats could disappear for days on end and come back hungry and tired. Kate was free to leave the house and come back when she desired without being watched like a hawk.

If Molly worried about herself and Moriarty, she feared for Kate and Toby. They could go out and be involved in a random crime or be the bait for her. She loved Kate and Toby and she would hate for anything to happen to them.

The main difference between Kate and Toby, other than one being a person and the other a cat, was that Irene Adler would murder Molly if anything happened to Kate. The only one who cared about Toby, other than the old lady upstairs who enjoyed Toby sitting on her window sill, was Molly.

Molly placed a small kiss on Kate's cheek and rested her head on top of the sleeping woman's. She closed her eyes and started to drift off as a new song started to play.

* * *

Sitting on her couch was Irene Adler, Toby sleeping on her lap. The flat was completely renovated and looked very glamorous. Irene was getting bored with her life as Molly Hooper. Paper work was tedious and her hand was cramping. Cutting up things sounds more fun than it really was.

Molly Hooper could walk into a room and blend into the background, no-one glancing her way. As fun as it was going to places Irene would never get access to, it was also a bit of a slap in the face when yet another man turned her down. It didn't matter how much makeup and effort Irene put into making herself look attractive, no-one batted an eye at her.

She slid Toby off her lap and made her way to the kitchen. She rustled through the fridge and frowned. Irene could take care of herself, but she hadn't had to for several years. She missed Kate.

Living as Molly was mundane and repetitive. Sure, she could leave the country whenever she wanted and she didn't have eyes on her all the time, but her life revolved around going to the morgue and catering to Sherlock Holmes.

In fact, Irene thought the only thing she and Molly had in common, other than being women, was that they had to deal with a Holmes' on a regular occurrence. To put up with the Holmes brothers on a regular basis required strong personalities and a strong will. If you dealt with Sherlock and/or Mycroft, you were a strong person.

Given the amount of time Molly spent with Sherlock, she was the strongest woman Irene knew. She admired Molly, even if Molly didn't live as an exciting lifestyle as she.

Irene went to bed and sighed. She missed Kate so much. She moved a pillow to her side and wrapped her arms around it. Oh, how she missed Kate.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Hello my darling reader!_

_This is the last chapter. The next chapter will be the epilogue and is currently being written. It will be posted before Christmas. Yay!_

_I hope I sticked to the characters in this chapter. If not, lemme know and I'll rewrite. Of course, everyone is excited to be back in their original lives, no matter what._

_I also may have lied a little when I said (or implied) that there'd be no LGBTQIA-ness in this story. You'll see what I mean. But hey, they're cute and they love each other, so... *shrug*_

_Anyway, enough chit chat, enjoy!_

_X_

* * *

Change can be both funny and cruel. Once something is comfortable and seems right, it changes, leaving confused and annoyed people. Sometimes, the change is good. Sometimes, it's good for some and bad for others involved.

When Molly woke up without a hangover and her arms wrapped around something soft and comfy, she knew something was wrong. Of course, the last thing she remembered was Kate taking the vodka bottle away. She opened her eyes and looked around.

The room was a light pink. It wasn't an atrocious colour as she once remembered the room. It was a calming, gentle colour that almost had her smiling. She was in her own body again, and she was in her house, in her room. Irene had made the room look beautiful. Molly wasn't sure whether to smile or frown.

There were two things she knew for sure:

1\. She wasn't going to be close to Kate, and there was a change she wouldn't be able to see her.

2\. Irene had screwed her over… somehow.

Molly stood up and stretched. She yawned and walked to the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, she smiled and pulled her hair up. Irene had washed her hair last night and she looked clean and comfortable. Molly got into the shower and revelled in the familiar body wash.

* * *

Like Molly, Irene had awoken with something in her arms. Her head started to throb and she ducked her head against the pillow in her arms. It was only when she felt the soft hair on her face and heard the "pillow" make a noise that she opened her eyes. Her lips parted as she realised what had happened. Irene was back in her body and in her arms-

"'Rene? You alright?" Kate grumbled out, putting her hand over Irene's.

The dominatrix bit her lip to suppress her smile. She pulled Kate closer and moaned.

"I love you."

She felt Kate chuckle and moved in her arms. Irene opened her eyes to see Kate staring up at her.

"I love you too." Kate pressed a light kiss to Irene's lips and moved out of her arms. "I'll get you a coffee, an aspirin, and some breakfast."

Irene closed her eyes again and smiled. "Thank you, darling."

She knew she would miss the traveling and working. Irene knew that she'd never go into a morgue again to work. In fact, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to continue working as a dominatrix. However, Irene would give it up in a heartbeat as long as she could stay with Kate. Becoming Molly was a blessing in disguise. Sure, she missed being herself, but Irene got to see life as an average, menial person. And it made her appreciate her own life even more. Her appreciation of Kate increased as well. Not only did she have to fend for herself, but she noticed the amount of work Kate put into one day.

* * *

Molly got ready for work and made her way to work. As she walked in, she found Sherlock pacing through the morgue.

"Sh-Sherlock? Why are you so early? I-it's not even eight am." Molly looked around, feeling rather distressed.

The detective's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowed at her and his lips turned down. "Excuse me?"

Taking a step back, Molly looked around the morgue. "What's going on? Why are you here? Why are you being so polite?"

Sherlock walked toward her. "Are you okay?"

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Molly asked, taking another few steps back.

"Why are you walking away from me?" Sherlock asked. "What's wrong? What's happened? What happened with Irene Adler?"

Molly frowned at Sherlock and held onto her bag with a tighter grip. "I'm fine, are you?"

Crossing his arms, Sherlock shifted his weight to his left foot. "What's happened with Irene Adler?"

"What?" Molly frowned and crossed her arms, mimicking Sherlock. "Are you here to analyse my private life?"

Sherlock took a step back. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Molly asked, feeling flustered. "What's with all these questions?"

"I want to make sure you're alright. You haven't been yourself as of late." Sherlock said, his eyes flitting around her body.

She pulled her coat closer to herself and frowned at him. She felt herself pale. "What's happened is none of your business. It's my private business. Drop it."

Although he tried to suppress his smirk, Molly still saw it. "Drop it?"

"Yes," she said, holding her ground. "Leave it be. Leave me be. It's not important."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and looked at the ground. "Alright. Well…" he paused and looked back at her. "I'm here for you. I'll take your case. If you want me to."

He shrugged and walked out, leaving a bamboozled Molly behind. The pathologist watched him leave, her mouth ajar. "Uh, thanks?" she called out.

Molly stared at the empty morgue and took a few minutes to snap back into reality, putting the incident with Sherlock behind her.

* * *

It had taken Irene a few hours to feel better again. The dominatrix had her cup of coffee and aspirin. She sat at the dining table and ate the breakfast Kate provided. Irene put her elbows on the counter and propped her chin up with her hands. She watched as Kate cleaned up, a small smile playing on her face.

Kate looked over at Irene and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Irene drawled out. "I had a dream where I lost you. You know those dreams where you wake up and you're not sure what's real?"

Kate smiled her and bit her lip. "You'll never loose me."

Irene looked down at the counter and suppressed a grin. It took her a few moments to regain her composure. She looked up again and walked over to Kate. Irene wrapped her arms around her and placed a small kiss behind her ear.

Giggling, Kate shook her head and continued to clean, revelling in the attention and contact Irene was providing.

"I love you," Irene muttered, kissing Kate's neck.

"Thank you," Kate giggled. "I love you too." She wiped her hands on a tea towel and swivelled in Irene's arm. She draped her arms over Irene's shoulders and smiled. Kate gave a small sigh and smiled at her. "You'll never loose me. I'm yours."

Irene gave Kate a small smirk. "You're such a wonderful, beautiful woman. I wouldn't want anyone other than you," she said.

"Well," Kate muttered back, resting her head on Irene's shoulder, "it's a good thing you're stuck with me, then."


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: **_Hello my darling reader!_

_This is it. The Epilogue. Did I ever think I'd get here? Lesbihonest: no. I didn't even think I'd get past part 5, but here we are!_

_I'd like to thank everyone who has read and thank you to those who reviewed. I've really appreciated every comment left on the story. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have continued._

_As I have said before (I think it was a few chapters ago, but I'm not quite sure), I've decided to finish off what I can by the end of this year. Of course, this story is complete. I don't think I'll finish the librarian one, though. I'll do my best and write when I can, but I didn't know where it'd be going, so it won't be done by the end of 2014. I'll take it over to AO3 (accio-me-some-feels). The _Ermergerd-Lock Better-Homes _series will be under another pseud on AO3 and you'll be able to search for that during January and find the first chapter of _Study in Pink_._

_Like the beginning of this year, I plan on doing another 30 Day OTP Challenge and that'll be on A03 and here so that I started and ended with a thirty day challenge. For the Vine, ya know. Haha!_

_One final thing: now that we've finished the story, I really think the name should change. If anyone has any suggestions, PM me or put a message in the comment section! I'll change the name, and if i post it on AO3 (unlikely), I'll have that title there as well. Gracias, mis amores!_

_Alright, enough authors note. Here we go._

_Thank you so much for reading. I love you! X_

**_(Happy Holidays, merry Christmas, Happy New Year! xx)_**

* * *

If you asked Doctor Hooper three months ago if she could be a dominatrix, she'd laugh in your face.

If you asked Irene Adler three months ago if she could be a pathologist and lived as a menial, insignificant person, she'd whip you harder.

In reflection of their time as another person, the duo felt they had a better grasp and acceptance for their lives. Despite having difficulties in their lives, they saw the positives by being someone else.

Irene Adler appreciated her lifestyle, her status, and her people more, especially Kate. Molly Hooper felt she was a more confident woman who could take on new challenges and who had a new insight to life and the way others live.

Had they not seen their lives and other lives from a new perspective, they may have continued to fall down a spiral. Without the unusual experience, who knew what type of person they would have become.

* * *

Molly Hooper was having another usual day. She had gotten ready for work and was walking towards St. Bart's. She had practiced what she'd say when she saw Sherlock that morning. If he tried anything, she was ready.

_'Morning, Sherlock. Before you ask, I'm not telling you anything about my private life and I'm not going to tell you about Irene Adler, so _don't_ ask!'_

_'Morning, Sherlock. No, I'm not talking about Irene Adler today. No, it's none of your business. If you're only here to talk about that, you may as well leave right now.'_

As she walked towards the tube, someone approached her.

"Good morning, Molly," the woman said.

Molly looked at her and smiled. "Kate! Hi, how are you?"

She raised an eyebrow and her lips lifted up a little. "Come with me."

Without hesitating, Molly followed Kate through a coffee shop and out the back. There was a car parked at the back and the door opened. Kate got in and Molly followed suit. The car took off and zoomed through London. They arrived at a house unfamiliar to Molly. The car pulled up behind it and the duo walked into the house through the back door.

Molly couldn't help the half smirk that rested on her face. Irene Adler sat with a glass of white wine on a lavish leather loungechair. The rest of the house was dingy and didn't match the chair, not the woman sitting in it. She looked as glamorous as usual, if not more. Then again, it may have been the environment that made her seem as gorgeous as ever.

"Good morning, Irene Alcoholic," Molly said, crossing her arms. "It's not even ten am."

Kate frowned at Molly and sat next to Irene.

"Well, darling, if you don't go to sleep, I think you're entitled to drink whenever you want. Or am I wrong? Should I stop putting vodka into my wine?" Irene said, a bit of a slur in her voice.

"I-I don't think that's healthy at all."

Irene shrugged and lifted the glass up to Molly. "I'll drink to that." She took a swig and poured some more vodka into it. "Besides, I know what you did three weeks ago!" she giggled and winked at Molly.

"Am I here to watch you drink, or is there something else?" Molly asked, glancing at her watch.

Giggling, Irene put her hand on Kate's knee. She looked over at her assistant and said, "We should've bought _her _a glass! Had a drinking competition!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "I've got to go to work."

"How's Sherlock?" Irene asked with a gasp.

Shrugging and glancing again at her watch, Molly said, "Hassling me about you."

"Yes, but is he behaving?" Irene asked.

"More or less. Not what you predicted, though. I recall you saying he would be eating out of my hand. Never have you been so wrong."

"Well," Irene spat, "I tried. Besides, it's hard to predict the actions of Holmes'. Mycroft has turned my security status down by three notches. I'm at level 3. That doesn't really seem alright to me. If you _knew _why I was at that rating, you'd be asking for it to be turned up. But I had to think about you and Kate and had to do better and- blah! No, I'm done. How are you?"

Molly shrugged. "I'm alright, considering I've been taken from my way to work to an undisclosed location to see a drunk dominatrix drabble on."

"But really, Molly, how are you?" Irene asked, putting her drink on the ground and lying on the couch.

"I'm fine. I've had to fix up your dodgy work and- ugh! The paperwork." Molly shook her head. "Don't get me started on the paperwork! You did pretty badly at that."

Irene laughed. "Yeah. There were all these words! I got a bit bored. Like, yay, paperwork, but it got tedious. What can I say?"

Glancing at her watch again, Molly sighed. "I have to get going. I need to be at the morgue in ten minutes. It was great to see you again, Irene. Would you like to come over some other time when you're sober? We can have tea and cake?"

The dominatrix shrugged. "That seems like a decision for a sober mind. Thanks nonetheless. Oh, and you'll find some money transferred from my bank to yours as a thank you."

Molly frowned. "For what?"

"Ya know, looking after Kate, letting me do what I did, looking after me," she waved her hand about. "Stuff."

"B-but the flat is completely renovated. I can't accept your money," Molly tried to argue.

Irene shrugged as best she could while lying down. "I don't care. Mkay. I'll see you another time, then."

Kate walked over to Molly and guided her back to the car that waited. Once Molly had climbed in, the door closed and the car took off, leaving Kate and Irene at the house.

When Molly was down the driveway, Kate returned to Irene who smiled up at her.

"Can we have this couch returned? Real talk- it's kind of tacky," Irene said as she started to get up.

"Real talk, it cost a few thousand pounds," Kate muttered back before helping Irene to their own car.

* * *

The next and last time the two women met was on Molly's birthday. One of her friends from the hospital had thrown a party for Molly, inviting all the people Molly interacted with. Despite having a small number of friends, dozens of people arrived to celebrate the party.

As the guests started to get drunk, a woman approached Molly, blonde hair and bright red lips. The host smiled meekly at the unfamiliar guest and glanced around at the other party-goers.

"Happy birthday, Molly Hooper. You're such a wonderful person. I hope everything works out for you," the woman said.

Her voice was so familiar but Molly couldn't put a name to the face and voice. Molly frowned as the woman pressed her lips against Molly's cheek and started to walk away.

"Irene?" Molly called out as the woman made her way to the front door.

Snapping out of her little world, Molly started to rush towards the uninvited guest. Molly was half way to the door when the woman walked out, leaving the party behind her. The door closed, the sound masked by the talking and music in the flat. Molly threw the door open to reveal a deserted hallway. She looked up and down the hallway, desperate to see Irene once more.

The dominatrix had hidden herself into another room. She had done her research and knew no-one was home. Kate was helping her change as Molly opened her apartment door. The noise flooded the hallway and seeped into the flat Irene and Kate occupied. The door closed again and the music dimmed.

"I'm going to miss her," Irene confessed to Kate who shrugged.

"You'll be alright," she said while changing Irene's wig. "Besides, you'll surely see her again soon."

Irene shook her head. "I don't think I'll be back in London for a very long time. Poor Molly will have to deal with the Holmes Brothers alone."

"As much as I'd love to have this conversation, you've got a plane to catch in ten minutes and we have to hurry up."

Irene nodded and got back to changing disguises.

* * *

There wasn't a day that went past that Irene didn't think about Kate and Molly. A few times she had thought she had seen the women, but she brushed it off straight away. What would they do here in America?

Molly worried about Irene on a daily basis. Every time someone came into the morgue matching the same description of the dominatrix, she worried that perhaps Irene had tangled in crime once more and had delved too deep. Every month, Kate would send her a text with the word 'okay', meaning that Irene was safe. While it was a temporary relief to know, Molly knew Kate would say that every month, even if it wasn't okay.

No-one would have thought that these two women would have such an effect on the other. And yet, here they were.


End file.
